In many cases, one integrated circuit (IC) die design may be used across multiple market segments. Each of these market segments may have different cost targets associated with them. However, under the current state of the art, the IC die may be limited to use with a single package or circuit board configuration. Because the IC die may be limited to a single package or circuit board configuration, the cost associated with utilizing the die in multiple market segments may need to include the cost of utilizing the package or circuit board configuration for which the die was designed. As a result, meeting margins in lower cost market segments may be difficult.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.